


~♡

by AngelicAssbutt



Series: James Wesley shorts [7]
Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: F/M, In Public, Mild Smut, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 14:42:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30107568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelicAssbutt/pseuds/AngelicAssbutt
Summary: My first time writing smut, it's very short and tbh I didn't write it for a specific character but I am a slut for Wesley so :)
Relationships: James Wesley/Original Female Character(s), James Wesley/Reader
Series: James Wesley shorts [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1663975
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	~♡

They were hidden away from prying eyes in a corner booth. His hand was moving inside her with slow and precise movement. The people around them had already started counting down.

_5_

His movement sped up, thumb rubbing her clit in tandem with his thrusts.

_4_

Her thighs pressed together around his hand, clamping down as if her life depended on it, making him grin down at her.

_3_

Gripping his leg tighter, digging her nails on him, and had it not been for the protection of his pants she probably would’ve drawn blood.

_2_

She was close now, oh so close.

_1_

She threw her head back against the wall and moaned loudly into her hand as she came on his fingers. The people around them cheered loudly, hugging and kissing their loved ones.

Grinning down at her like the Cheshire cat as she was panting for breath. He wiped his fingers off on a napkin and leaned in to kiss her on the temple and whisper in her ear, “Happy new year, baby.”


End file.
